MP5
H&K MP5 ('''H'eckler &''' 'K'och 'M'achine 'P'istol Model-'''5)'' is an original submachine gun in Counter-Strike series. It is available from the beginning and always comes as a free edition weapon. It was renamed to KM Sub-Machine Gun in game. Overview The MP5 fires 30 rounds of 9×19mm Parabellum cartridge which leads to low fire power. However, it is well-balanced in all aspects, thus earning the nickname of "The Mother of all Sub-Machine Guns". It is also the spawn weapon for all scenario modes, this only applies to Singapore/Malaysia and Indonesia region. MP5 is famous among newbies and even professionals due to its cheap price and low recoil. It is usually used in the first several rounds or when the player is low on money. The MP5 is easy to use and can be very useful depending on the user's skill. In fact, with the right skills, the player can even take down assault rifle or sniper rifle users. Advantages *Medium accuracy *Does high stun to zombies *Low cost in match *High rate of fire *Low recoil *Does not affect weight *Cheap ammo cost *Spawn weapon in scenario modes (for Singapore/Malaysia and Indonesia regions) Disadvantages *Low damage *Easily run dry *Average at long range *Takes about 5 shots to kill an enemy from the gut area Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by Special Air Service. * : Used by GIGN. * : Used by GSG-9. * : Used by MVD Spetsnaz. * : Used by Navy SEALS. * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion. * : Used by Thunder Squad. * : Used by Special Assault Team. * : Used by SAF Scout. Terrorists: *Midwest Militia: Seen holding by a Militiaman in some posters. Events Singapore/Malaysia *MP5 Gold - Can be obtained in certain events or via Code Box only. Events involving MP5 Gold: **CSO bundle *MP5 Gold shares the same perfomance as the original one except it's gold appearance. It also have higher stun power to the zombies. *MP5 White Tiger - Can be obtained during special events only. In Singapore/Malaysia version, it is obtainable from 22 December 2010 ~ 12 January 2011 only. Tactics using MP5 *Aim for the enemy's head in close range battles. *Constantly move left to right while firing at the enemy's head in close range, this will help avoid getting shot by your enemy. *Aim for gut in medium range to control the recoil and accuracy. *In middle range, upon seeing your enemy, immediately duck and fire at gut - this will also help avoid getting shot by your enemy. *Avoid long range contact with this weapon as the fire power and accuracy isn't good enough to engage the enemy. *In Zombie Mods, aim for the head in close range battles to deal a fair amount of damage. Variants MP5 White Tiger It is available in Code Box for Counter-Strike Online China region. MP5 Spectre MP5 Spectre is available exclusively for Thailand region. The performance is unknown. Gallery :See: MP5 image gallery. cIYu28tq9BU External links *MP5 at Wikipedia Trivia *This is not a standard weapon in Japan and China region. Instead, it can be purchased by game points. *The model shows the selector is on "semi-automatic" position, which implies that the weapon couldn't be fired in automatic in real life. *The word "The SPECTRE field-stripped" can be found in MP5 Spectre. *The MP5 is based on the famous HK-G3 battle rifle and is used by almost all of the counter-terrorism units around the world. Category:Sub machine gun Category:9mm user Category:Heckler & Koch Category:German weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Light weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Standard weapons Category:Weapons Category:Spawn weapons